The Man Who Sold the World
by BleedBlack
Summary: That night changed everything... Ron and Hermione are together, but most of all, it changed Harry. Well, not changed, really, just brought out a new side of him. R for Sex(S), Rape(R), Adult themes(AT), language(L) and slight slash(SL). NOT A SONGFIC
1. Prologue Bleed Black AT

Title: The Man Who Sold the World  
  
Author: Bleed Black  
  
Disclaimer: I don't (unfortunately) have anything to do with Harry Potter. Actually, I don't have much of anything to do with anything. I just write my own fics, ok? If you don't like it, don't complain to me. Am I making you read the story? No, though many people think I have cast spells on them to make them like me. If you decide to come after me, all you will get is a few Johnny Depp posters and a pair of very uncomfortable shoes.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
This takes place during 6th year, while the rest of the story takes place in 7th. Please don't get confused!  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
Prologue – Bleed Black  
  
"Hermione, no!" Ron screamed as Hermione tumbled backwards, teetering precariously on the bank. Then in a final deciding moment, she fell backwards into the black depths of the Hogwarts lake.  
Ron ran faster that he had ever run in his life. Harry didn't even turn around. He had to have fait in Ron and deal with the danger in front of him.  
Harry's figure was shrouded in darkness, his face looking up at something he had never seen before in his life, save when he was a baby. In front of Harry loomed the inhumanly tall figure of a Voldemort returned to full power – a Voldemort ready to kill, done playing games.  
Voldemort had finally, after 15 years, realized the true power of 'the Boy who Lived.' No longer did he taunt Harry or his friends. He was done messing around, ready to kill Harry the first chance he got, and disposing of anyone else who got in his way.  
Ron couldn't help leaving Harry. There was no way he was going to leave Hermione to drown with the giant squid. He was so focused on being the hero, he never heard Harry scream.  
Quickly casting a bubble-head charm on himself, he dove into the icy water and propelled himself deeper and deeper into the lake. Finally he caught up with and already unconscious Hermione. Grunting inside his bubble, he wrapped his arms around Hermione and kicked for the surface.  
Before he could reach fresh air, Ron's flimsy bubble broke. By the time he reached the surface, he was nearly unconscious. He collapsed in a dead faint as soon as he reached dry land.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
Hermione awoke, some time later, in the Gryffindor Commonroom. A fire crackled nearby, throwing shadows on the walls. Someone's arms were wrapped around her. Hermione jumped up and stared at the couch she had been lying on. Ron lay asleep, a frown upon his face.  
"The two of you have been like that for days," said a voice.  
Hermione turned to her left. Harry sat in a nearby armchair, chin resting on his fist, elbow propped up on his knew. The firelight cast half his face into shadow.  
"What happened?" Hermione asked. "Why aren't we in the hospital wing? Did I pass out? What happened to Ron? Are you okay?"  
Harry continued to speak monotonously, not meeting Hermione's eyes. "You fell in the lake. Ron left me to get you, so I had to fight by myself. I brought you guys back to our dormitory. Both of you have been really cold so I bring you down to the fire at night. Nobody knows we were out that night except for Dumblefore."  
"But why didn't Professor Dumbledore send us to the hospital wing?"  
"Dumbledore can't send us to the hospital wing.  
"Why?" Hermione asked, fear in her voice.  
"What do you think, Hermione? What is the only reason he couldn't? Because he's dead. That's why. Because Dumbledore is dead."  
Horror spread across Hermione's face. "D... dead? But... but... Harry, happened out there, that night?"  
"It doesn't matter. We're still here. That's the end of it. There's nothing we can do about it. If I had the power to bring people back from the dead, don't you think my parents would be here? Sirius? Ron's dad, Fred, George, everybody?" He glared at Hermione, daring her to say more.  
"Harry, it does matter! How can any of this not matter? Do you think people dying doesn't matter?"  
"That's what you think, isn't it? You think I don't care anymore, about anything. Hermione, you have no idea how much I care about everything. There's so much you don't know about me anymore." He was silent.  
Hermione couldn't think of anything else to say. She lay back down on the couch and wrapped Ron's arms back around her. Late into the night, feigning sleep, she watched Harry slice into his arm over and over again with his wand, which he had turned into a knife using some charm.  
She wanted so much to stop him, but was afraid of what would happen if he found out she was watching. So instead she turned her head in to face Ron's chest and cried herself to sleep, shedding the tears that Harry deserved to release. 


	2. Chapter 1 Come As You Are SL, AT

Title: The Man Who Sold the World  
  
Author: Bleed Black  
  
Disclaimer: I don't (unfortunately) have anything to do with Harry Potter. Actually, I don't have much of anything to do with anything. I just write my own fics, ok? If you don't like it, don't complain to me. Am I making you read the story? No, though many people think I have cast spells on them to make them like me. If you decide to come after me, all you will get is a few Johnny Depp posters and a pair of very uncomfortable shoes. Oh and a new note – many of my chapter titles, such as this one, as well as the story title are not my own creation, they're song titles by cool bands. Gotta thank Nirvana for the title and this chapter. AFI for the prologue.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
Okay so now it's 7th year. Are you all keeping up? I hope so! Let me know what you think of my little fic. I love reviews! Actually, I also love flames, because they're hilarious. And fire flames are awesome. Pyro pyro pyro!  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
Chapter 1 – Come As You Are  
  
Harry woke in the middle of the night, drenched in sweat. Every night for the last 6 months Harry had relived that night - his battle with Dumbledore, against Voldemort, deserted by both Ron and Hermione for the first time in his life - the defining night in the trio's relationship.  
In the beginning, everything had been about Harry. Hermione and Ron would have done anything for him. Harry was the number one priority. After that night, everything was different. Ron and Hermione finally started going out, like Harry had always thought they should.  
But it wasn't what he expected. Suddenly the threesome had become a couple, with Harry on the side, as though in the way. Ron and Hermione spent more and more time alone, talking walks by the lake, cuddling behind bushes or in the commonroom late at night, or talking in class. Ron no longer sat with Harry at meals or in classes; he sat with Hermione.  
At first, Harry appreciated no longer being the center of attention. After a while though, he felt as though he was being completely ignored. Too often he caught the pair of them making out, Hermione's fingers lost in Ron's hair, Ron's hands disappeared up Hermione's shirt.  
Harry hated that seeing them together made him angry. He didn't want to be mad at his best friends, but he just got so disgusted. He was so desperate; he started hanging around with Ginny, Neville, and Colin Creevy. Hermione and Ron took no notice of the decrease in Harry's presence, and Ginny, Neville, and Colin were too happy to be with Harry to care.  
No one seemed to notice anything, except for Malfoy. He took great joy in antagonizing the couple whenever possible, and was nothing less than elated when he ran into Harry, sitting alone, abandoned by his former friends.  
Harry was coming close to a state of complete numbness. He had given up responding to Draco's taunts, and took no joy in quidditch. Every night he still sliced open his arm. The night he had talked to Hermione had been the beginning of that, with no end in sight. Nothing mattered anymore, because no one seemed to think Harry mattered.  
It was as though Harry Potter had died with Dumbledore, but his body was still walking around, going through the motions of living.  
One night Harry lay in bed, still bleeding from his usual cutting ritual, reflecting on the beginning of 6th year. "The big one" Ron had called it, because he was determined to hook up with Hermione that year.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
Harry and Ron sat on Harry's bed, on the first night of term, with the bed hangings closed. Harry had decided tonight would be the unveiling night. Ron was going to see all of Harry's tricks, muggle and magic.  
"You're going to try some of this on me, okay?" Harry asked Ron before starting.  
"But Harry, you're a guy."  
"Trust me, Ron. You don't want to try and win Hermione over with this stuff if you haven't tried it first." Ron opened his mouth to object. "Wait a second." Harry reached under his pillow and pulled out a couple bottles. "This is polyjuice potion. It will turn me into Hermione. But before I drink it, I'm going to show you a couple things. Then I'll turn into Hermione and you can try it on me."  
"Harry, this is gonna be too weird. I mean, I'm not gay. I can't do this."  
"Look, do you want Hermione or not?" Ron nodded. "Then you're going to try this. It won't mean anything to you, because you aren't gay." Harry was getting nervous.  
Ron opened his mouth again, and this time, instead of interrupting, he put his mouth on Ron's, sliding his tongue inside, mingling it with Ron's. He wrapped his arms around Ron's slender torso and began groping him. It felt too good. He pulled back.  
"You've never made out with anyone, have you?" Harry asked.  
"It's different with a guy," Ron defended.  
"Not that different," Harry returned. "It's okay to admit it, Ron. You've never made out. No big deal. But you try this time. If you do it right, I'll drink the potion and we can move on."  
They practiced a bit more, and then Harry asked Ron to leave for a moment. "I'll have to get naked, because Hermione won't fit into my robes. Her chest is huge."  
"Shouldn't I get to see her naked?" Ron asked.  
"You will, soon. I promise," Harry answered. Ron left and Harry changed. When Ron came back in, he was met by Hermione, and suddenly felt overwhelmed.  
"Okay you've asked for it," Ron warned. Then he pounced on Harry/Hermione and began kissing her fiercely, groping harder than Harry ever had.  
Harry moved Ron's hands from the back to the front and helped him explore Hermione's breasts. Ron moaned as he continued to massage them and kiss Hermione.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
So Harry had started it all for Ron. He had shown Ron anything he could think of. They did all sorts of things – everything except have sex. He couldn't do that to Ron. Ron would hate him. But Harry bid Ron goodnight, in the wee hours of the morning, and slept fulfilled for the first time in weeks. Harry would take Ron anyway he could get him.  
But then his nightmares began. 


	3. Chapter 2 Releasing the Demons L, almost...

Title: The Man Who Sold the World

Author: Apocalypse

Disclaimer: I don't (unfortunately) have anything to do with Harry Potter. Actually, I don't have much of anything to do with anything. I just write my own fics, ok? If you don't like it, don't complain to me. Am I making you read the story? No, though many people think I have cast spells on them to make them like me. If you decide to come after me, all you will get is a few Johnny Depp posters and a pair of very uncomfortable shoes.

In case you're wondering – this title is a Godsmack song.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
**Chapter 2 – Releasing the Demons**  
  
Ron, who was completely oblivious to Harry's feelings, decided he was ready to make hi move. Finally he was going to beat Harry to something. He knew Harry hadn't done _it_ yet. Now was Ron's turn to be first and get the glory.  
One night late in December, while Harry was working on homework for Snape, Ron took Hermione aside on a couch. He began kissing her softly at first. Then he parted his lips and pressed his tongue into Hermione's mouth. They began kissing more passionately and fiercely groping each other.  
"Let's go upstairs," Ron whispered in Hermione's ear between kisses. She looked at him questioningly, but took his hand and followed him up to the boy's dormitory.  
The two of them crawled onto Ron's bed. He drew closed his hangings and sealed them with a charm he learned from a "Private Time for Wizards" magazine. Hermione then reached up and wrapped her arms around Ron's neck. Ron gave in to her kisses and his hands took their usual place inside Hermione's shirt.  
Hermione took her hands off Ron long enough to move Ron's hands to her back. He took the hint. Hermione's breasts were soon covered by Ron's hands, instead of her bra. He franticly explored this new skin and then finally decided he couldn't wait any longer.  
"Just a minute, okay?" Ron whispered. He grabbed his wand from behind Hermione's head and dragged it twice around the bed post, muttering. "Put your arms up." He wrapped his arms three more times around Hermione's wrists, then twice more around the opposite bedpost. He then dragged his wand around Hermione's breasts in lazy circles, still muttering. The sweater disintegrated except for the little patches Ron had circled. Ron muttered again and the tip of his wand became silver and sharp. "You okay?" he asked Hermione.  
"What are you doing?" She asked. "How come my arms won't move?"  
"I'm trying something new. An early Christmas present." He smiled. "Just trust me, okay? I promise I won't hurt you." He looked at her, his eyes asking for permission to continue. Hermione nodded.  
Ron slid the tip of his wand-knife under the top of Hermione's skirt. She sucked in her stomach as the cold metal touched her bare skin. Ron cut away the skirt, leaving Hermione in her panties and the shreds of her sweater, covering her breasts. He took a deep breath. This would be the first time he saw Hermione naked. He slid his wand under one piece of the sweater and then the other, removing each of them to reveal her beautiful breasts. Then he ripped off her panties and prepared to take over her. Hermione suddenly went rigid. "Ron, no, I can't. I can't. Please don't." "Hermione, why? You knew what I was going to do, didn't you?" "Yes, and I thought it would be okay, but I can't. I... You wouldn't understand." "I want to understand. Hermione, please explain this to me. I'm your best friend. Your boyfriend. You can tell me anything, and I will still love you. I want you to be comfortable with me. I mean, we've done everything else. This was our next step." "You'll hate me for it. Hell, I already hate myself for it. Ron, this is really important. I don't want you to know. It's too horrible." "What the fuck, Hermione? Just tell me. I want to know what's making you so nervous all of the sudden. I want to make it better." "Ron, it's too hard for me." "Tell me. I have to know." "No. I can't." "You can and you will, Hermione. I trust you completely." "Ron, you know what my boggart used to be? The whole homework thing? Well that's not it anymore. This is. This thing I won't tell you isn't stupid at all. It's scary and wrong, and... it's just not something I can tell you." "Hermione, if you can't tell me this stuff, why are we together? We've known each other for 7 years, we've been going out for a year. You're 17. Grow up, get over it, and tell me." "It's not a story a 17 year old should have to tell, Ron." "What the hell is that supposed to mean?" "Oh Ron, you dim wit, don't you get it?" "Obviously not, Hermione!" "Fine. Fine. I'll tell you. And you know what? I hope, then, that it can haunt you as much as it's haunted me for the last year and a half."


	4. Chapter 3 I and Identify R

Title: The Man Who Sold the World  
  
Author: Bleed Black  
  
Disclaimer: I don't (unfortunately) have anything to do with Harry Potter. Actually, I don't have much of anything to do with anything. I just write my own fics, ok? If you don't like it, don't complain to me. Am I making you read the story? No, though many people think I have cast spells on them to make them like me. If you decide to come after me, all you will get is a few Johnny Depp posters and a pair of very uncomfortable shoes. In case you're wondering – this title is a P.O.D. (Payable On Death) song.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
This takes place in 6th year, once again, but early this time. (Pre – Harry vs. Voldemort battle thing.)  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
Chapter 3 – I and Identify  
  
"I'll meet you guys in the Great Hall for dinner. See you later." Hermione waved and turned down the hall towards aritmancy as Ron and Harry went up the stairs, heading to North Tower for divination. 'I don't know why they're still taking that rubbish,' Hermione muttered to herself as she started down another hallway. She tripped on an uneven flagstone in the floor, dropping all of her books from her bag.  
Bending down, she began hurriedly picking them up. 'I'm going to be late for arithmancy, shit.' Her books were all over the floor; she couldn't understand how some had fallen as far away as they did.  
A pale white hand reached over from behind her, handing her 'Hogwarts, A History,' a permanent resident in Hermione's book bag. The hand came in front of her face, releasing the book, where it tumbled back into the bulging bag.  
"Thank you," Hermione said, turning around to find who had helped her. When she saw his face, she frowned. "What do you want?"  
"I was merely helping. Is this a crime?"  
"Tell me what you're up to, or go away."  
"Tut tut tut. I don't appreciate rudeness, Miss Granger. That attitude won't do at all. Perhaps I should teach you a lesson or two about manners?"  
"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Hermione was frustrated and angry. She didn't have time for this; she had to get to class.  
"I would think someone as smart as yourself might be able to conclude what that means." His voice was taunting, pushing Hermione's already stressed temper.  
"I don't know what you want, but I need to get to class."  
"I'll take you to class. I'm going to be your teacher today, and teach you about the real world. All the things you've been missing out on in your sheltered mudblood life." He grabbed her by the shoulders and whipped his wand out of his pocket. "Wingardium leviosa!" Hermione's bag lifted off the floor and followed him as he dragged Hermione down the corridor.  
"Where are you going?" Hermione kicked back but her leg only hit her bag.  
"I'm taking you to my classroom. Say hello to Professor Malfoy, mudblood."  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
The room was cold and musty. Two torches on opposite walls dimly lit the room. One sat above a table, which was covered with all sorts of odd baubles and potions. The other illuminated the large, ratty bed below. There was nothing else in the room. No windows, no anything.  
"I'm going to teach you what mudbloods are worth. You'll finally get to serve your purpose in life. Won't that make you feel complete?" Malfoy laughed as he threw Hermione onto the old bed. It creaked as it took her weight. Draco locked the door and put a silencing charm on the room.  
Hermione had crawled off the bed and pulled out her wand, facing Malfoy.  
"Expelliarmus," Draco said lazily. Hermione's wand flew from her hand and he caught it. At the wave of Draco's wand, a box appeared. He dropped Hermione's wand into it and locked the box. "Bed." Malfoy looked sternly at Hermione and pointed to the sad piece of wood and blankets.  
Now she was scared. Malfoy was no threat as long as she had her wand, but she was powerless without it. She didn't move.  
"Why bother with defiance? You can't do anything to me. No one knows you're here, and you have no wand." He laughed his horrible laugh again. Hermione hated that he was right. "Onto the bed. NOW." He pushed her and she fell to the floor, in front of the bed. "You know what? I believe the floor will do for now. I have a better idea for the moment, since you have decided to be insubordinate. On your knees." Hermione's eyes grew wide with horror as Draco reached into his pants.  
She knew now what his plans were – all of them. How could she get out of this? 'Think, Hermione, think.' But there was nothing in her brain that she could think of, with out her wand for help.  
"Haven't we learned our lesson yet? On your knees!" Malfoy pulled Hermione up, bringing her face to face with his cock. It wasn't erect yet, but it was huge. "This is what mudbloods are for. You're filth. I want you to see that. You are worthless. Now I want to feel this. This is your job. Start." He pushed Hermione's head to the shaft. "I can't teach you like this. Fix it."  
'I can't do this. I can't.' Hermione's brain was racing. 'What the fuck am I supposed to do?'  
"I thought you liked being perfect at everything," Malfoy said. "Well dear little mudblood isn't very good at this, is she?"  
Hermione didn't even want to think about it. She took him fully in her mouth and scraped her teeth along the underside of his dick as he thrust into her. Her tongue took over, pleasuring Malfoy in a way that disgusted Hermione. At that rate it didn't take long to make him hard. She tried to stop as he pushed further into her mouth, but he held his hands behind her head, pinning her to his pants, his dick firmly lodged in her mouth. He kept thrusting until he came in her mouth, screaming 'filthy mudblood'.  
  
He then threw her on the bed, stripped her of her clothes, and pulled her hands above her head. Hermione struggled as much as she could, but Malfoy was strong from years of quidditch training. He magically bound each of her arms to a bed post, then left her to wait as he de-robed himself. When he was fully naked he positioned himself above her and prepared to enter.  
Hermione had had enough. She swallowed her pride and begged. "Please Malfoy don't do this... I'm..."  
"You're mudblood filth and you're going to pay for it," Malfoy interrupted.  
He slammed into her, ripping past her virginity and thrusting as hard as he could. Hermione cried and whimpered, only adding to his pleasure as he caressed her breasts in his mouth. Despite her feelings, Hermione's body sent her reeling into orgasm and she couldn't help but scream Malfoy's name.  
"That's right, worship me, filth. You are not worthy of the ground I walk upon. I am a pureblood GOD."  
Hermione couldn't bear to look into his cold gray eyes. It was too much to bear. She shut her own eyes tightly and refused to say anything. Malfoy whispered an incantation, which unbound her arms. He left her wand in the box, though he unlocked it. Saying nothing more, he left the room, Hermione still lying naked and humiliated on the bed.  
  
Hermione never learned to cope with what had happened that day in the classroom on the fourth floor east wing hallway. She couldn't contemplate it. She never even told Harry and Ron what had happened, for fear of what they would say. Hermione had never felt more ashamed in her life. For the next several months, she walked quickly through the corridors and spent increasing amounts of time on her own. Harry and Ron believed she was studying. "Early work for N.E.W.T.s," she said, and they believed her. On those nights, Hermione would sneak out through a library window and spend hours sitting by the lake, trying to get over it. Trying to concentrate on letting herself feel pure again, like the moon reflected on the glistening surface of the lake. Nothing worked. She was tainted with the blood of evil.  
She tried dozens of charms from advanced magic books, but she couldn't obliviate herself, nor could she cast a spell to erase that particular memory. Nothing she found would work, and nothing that would work could be found. She had to work extra hard to keep Ron and Harry from being suspicious. They had started to notice her constant state of depression and became worried. Hermione brushed them away, saying she was just stressed with all the work she was doing.  
"Don't be ridiculous; I'm fine," she said as she sat working late into the night. Harry and Ron gave her skeptical looks. "I just have to finish the last bit of this essay then I'll be up to bed." Still the boy's expressions did not change, but they gave up and went to bed. 6 years had taught them how stubborn Hermione was when it came to studying.  
Hermione was glad this ploy was successful. She could never explain to Harry and Ron... They could never know... Hermione hated to think of the look on their faces and what they would try to do to Malfoy. He would come after her again. She knew it. 'They will never know...' Hermione promised herself. 


End file.
